yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Contacting the ZPD/Yuna explained to her friends
Here is how Princess Yuna explained about the mission in The Jedi Knights of Zootopia. Later, Yuna and Connie went to Golden Oaks Library. They met up with Snowdrop and their friends. Princess Yuna: Hi, Guys. Misako: Hello, Yuna, Connie. What took you two so long? Connie: We're on a Jedi Mission that will acquire only me and Yuna. X-PO: My guess is in Zootopia. Sensei Garmadon: Possibly. Tyrone: No kidding. C-3PO: It is true, Master Tyrone. Madame Misako, Princess Yuna and Miss Connie could use all the help from just a few. Misako I'll call Chief Bogo. I'm sure Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde will give you two a hand, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Misako. Princess Flurry Heart: Are you two serious on leaving without us? Connie: We have no choice, Master Yoda said so. Then, They begin a group hug for their goodbyes. Twilight Sparkle (Human): We're gonna miss you two. Dipper Pines: Be careful out there. BB-8: (beeps) At the ZPD, Clawhauser reported Chief Bogo about Misako's call. Clawhauser: Chief Bogo, You've got a phone call. Chief Bogo: Not now. Clawhauser: It's Misako, Sir. She wants to speak to you. And Chief Bogo answered her call. Chief Bogo: What is it, Misako? It had better be important. Misako: (on the phone) Cheif, We received word from the Jedi Council that there is a possible chance there might be for Princess Yuna and Connie to take on the mission taking place near Zootopia. Can you send Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde to accompany them? Chief Bogo: Certainly, Misako. I'll be glad to send them right away, Thank you for calling. And he hangs up the phone just as Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo and Finn came to see him. Smilo: Who was it, Chief Bogo? Chief Bogo: That was Misako. She received word from the Jedi Council about Princess Yuna and Connie's Jedi mission at the outskirts of Zootopia. Hopps, Wilde, You two will go with them on their mission. Smilo: Should we go too, Chief? Chief Bogo: No need, Smilo. You and Finn shall take a few days off until Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde's return home. Clawhauser will give you a couple of overtime pay checks. Finn: Sure, Chief Bogo. If you say so. Megan Fawkes: Nick, Be careful out there. Nick Wilde: No worries, Meg. We'll be back home soon before you know it. Tom Raddit: Good luck, Judy. Judy Hopps: Thanks, Tom. (to Chief Bogo) Don't worry, Chief. We won't let you down. Chief Bogo: I know you won't, Hopps. So, Judy and Nick went off to prepare for their mission with Yuna and Connie. Back at Golden Oaks Library in the vehicle room, Yuna and Connie brought out the Night Express. Princess Yuna: Okay, Let's get this train at steam. Connie: So we'll be ready for tomorrow. Mabel Pines: What about us? Princess Yuna: You guys will stay and guard your Journals. And besides, It's our mission alone. Sensei Garmadon: Not just yours, Ahsoka Tano, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are all you'll need help from. Ford Pines: Be careful, Yuna. And good luck to you and Connie. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Ford. Connie: We appreciate it. Phineas Flynn: For once, I don't think I know we're gonna do today. Princess Flurry Heart: We'll miss you two so much. Connie: You too, Flurry Heart. So, Yuna and Connie brought Nightstar and Firestorm to make ready. Nightstar: (growls playfully) Princess Yuna: (getting tickled by Nightstar licking her) Nghtstar, Easy, Girl. Firestorm: (nuzzled Connie) Connie: I'm glad to take you too, Firestorm. Yuna and her friends gathered for one goodbye group hug. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225